


Livid

by bryoneybrynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I got in trouble with this one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter appears to have a crush on Professor Malfoy. Scorpius is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livid

**Author's Note:**

> Another short written for the_ass_fest over on LiveJournal. Prompt was "Albus Severus crushes on Professor Malfoy." Wooo, did this one get me into trouble! lol
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing, mature themes.
> 
> Beta: tray_la_la and abusing_sarcasm
> 
> Disclaimer:: This is a work of fanfiction. Harry Potter et al belong to JK Rowling, her publishers and associated movie studios. No profit was made from this work. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of 18.

Livid

Scorpius was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was _livid_. The situation was infuriating and it had to be rectified immediately. So, as soon as class was over, Scorpius put himself in the path of one Albus Potter and let every last bit of the revulsion he felt show on his face.

Albus pulled up short when Scorpius stepped in front of him, raising his eyebrows in amused surprise. Scorpius continued to glare.

Albus nodded to his friends to go on without him before grinning at Scorpius. “Did you want something, Malfoy?”

“Stop staring at my father,” Scorpius hissed through clenched teeth.

Albus’s amusement disappeared and his eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?” 

There was hint of violence in Albus’s expression that almost gave Scorpius pause. Albus’s anger was not something to be taken lightly. After seven years in school together, Scorpius knew that. But he also knew he was right, and he let that knowledge put steel in his spine. “My father. You keep staring at him. It’s disgusting. Stop it.”

Albus gave Scorpius a slow, appraising look and then shook his head. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re completely mental?” he asked, moving to step past Scorpius.

Scorpius moved with him, one hand flying up to press against Albus’s chest, halting his progress. “I know what I saw. What I’ve seen every day for the last two months. Your eyes are always on him.”

Albus’s hand closed tight around Scorpius’s wrist, grinding the bones briefly in warning before pushing him away. “If I’m looking at your father, maybe it’s because he’s our _professor_. Most people do watch the professor during class.”

But Scorpius was not going to be put off so easily. He stepped forward again until he was only inches away from Albus, so close that his breath stirred the strands of Albus’s wild hair. “There’s a difference between paying attention to a teacher and what you’re doing,” he said, a sneer curling his lip. “You... you’re _leering_.”

“Let’s say you’re right, which you’re not, but for argument’s sake, let’s say you are. What do you care? Half the school is drooling over your father. What difference is it to you if I’m among them?”

Scorpius blinked. For some reason, the question caught him off guard and he fumbled about for an answer. “It’s...different with you.”

“Oh? And why is that exactly?”

“Because it is,” Scorpius said, ridiculously, but with conviction.

Albus smirked then, smug and dismissive, and Scorpius had the sudden urge to smash his fist through Albus’s teeth. But he didn’t. Instead, the impulse turned in on itself somehow, and without understanding exactly why he was doing it, Scorpius leaned forward and pressed his lips to Albus’s. 

And oh _fuck_. For all the times he had looked at Albus, how had he never noticed how soft and full his lips were? They were so _warm_ against Scorpius’s and, oh god, now they were _moving_ , parting with a sigh and then he felt the sweep of a hot, wet tongue –

The feel of Albus’s tongue snapped Scorpius back to his senses. He pulled away quickly, one hand rising to his mouth in horror. He had kissed Albus. _Albus Potter_ , for fuck’s sake. What was _wrong_ with him? 

Albus was staring at him, that stupid, smug smirk somehow still there despite the kissing. His eyes were on Scorpius’s mouth, and the fingers Scorpius still held against his lips in silent denial of his own actions. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Albus said, his voice low and rumbling with something like laughter, and then he was moving forward, catching up Scorpius’s hands as he used his body to manoeuvre Scorpius against the wall. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss you,” Albus continued, his eyes still on Scorpius’s lips. “You drive me mad, you Malfoys with your mouths that look like they were made for kissing.”

Before Scorpius could decide whether or not to be disturbed by the reference to his father contained in that statement, Albus’s mouth was on his, gently nipping and licking at his lips, unexpectedly sweet as he urged Scorpius to respond. If he had been demanding or forceful, Scorpius could have resisted, but the tender pleading of Albus’s lips was too much for him and he arched into Albus’s body, his hands working their way under Albus’s shirt to move against warm, smooth skin.

Scorpius had barely begun to chart the planes of Albus’s back when Albus yanked him closer, his hands pulling at Scorpius’s clothes, curling into his hips, grinding their bodies together. Albus’s body was long and lean and hard and hot and Scorpius felt like he couldn’t get close enough. He pressed against him, one hand coming up to twist in messy black hair as he mouthed at Albus’s perfect lips, sucking and biting and losing himself completely in the heady rush of it. 

After several long minutes during which the world tilted on its axis, Albus pulled away. He looked at Scorpius with dark eyes, licking his lips as though their kisses still lingered there. His hand came up to cup Scorpius’s jaw, his thumb dragging across Scorpius’s lips. “Even better than I’d imagined,” he said, a sly tone in his voice. He leaned in closer, bringing his cheek alongside Scorpius’s, his lips teasing at Scorpius’s ear as he whispered, “But not nearly as good as your father.”

Albus stepped back and cold air rushed between them, making Scorpius twitch and shiver. Scorpius knew, _he knew_ , he needed to do something – pound Albus into the ground, hex him within an inch of his life – something, _anything_ that would erase the last few moments and leave Albus feeling as hollowed out and wretched as Scorpius did in that moment. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but sag weakly against the wall, its rough stones the only thing keeping him upright. He couldn’t do anything but watch as Albus smirked that insufferable smirk one last time, and left the room.

♥


End file.
